Fnaf shorts
by FandomJumper418
Summary: Send in requests in the reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Pov: Sulfur **

Not so long ago, I was a simple kid with a busy mom. I heard of a place that opened up not so far from my house. I believe it was called "Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria". My mom promised to take me there in the morning. We had no mobile phones so it was either a payphone or those home phones that was plugged into the wall. When we got there she used a payphone to talk to her boss or client, I really didn't pay attention. I went ahead to the colorful place that kids loved so much. I watched the animatronics do their stuff and put on a musical show. I turned to see a tiny group of kids, they looked like they were big fans of "Faz's Band". The red haired one had an eye patch on and a fake hook. He looked like the youngest of the four. The oldest had a top hat and a suit on, a fan of Freddy I guess. The other two were the second oldest of the group. One was a girl with a bib on that said lets eat, the other one was just a boy with a big red bow tie on. Chica girl had blond hair like me and Freddy Boy had brown hair along with Bonnie Boy. I slowly approached the group as quiet as I can.

**Pov: Jackson**

We were just watching our favorite childish band when a kid approached us. Of course I was the first one to notice because I'm full of energy. Anyways he seemed to be trying to blend in with us so I might as well just say hi, right? "Hey what's your name, blond?"I took a closer look at him. "Sulfur" he responded a little creeped out by me. I stopped looking at him "sorry about that I have ADHD". Fred looks over to us and looks at Sulfur. I stick out my hand for him to shake "the name's Jackson and I'm a Foxy's first mate!" he looked at my hand. Shy eh? I respect that because Sunny was too until me and Fred met her. Sam was just a little emo but he wasn't shy at all. We talked some more learning things about each other, played some arcade games and even ate some pizza but Fred was worried about something like he always is.

**Pov: Fred**

None of them noticed this but a yellow bear was approaching us. He looked like Freddy but...yellow. I don't know what's that about but maybe it's like those people that give special stuff out but why? Why not other kids that were around? Something was way off about the person though and no one really noticed. Once he got close enough he started to sing a song.

_"__Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away,_  
_Into A Land Of_  
_Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Magic"_

**No one's Pov**

The kids followed the yellow bear into a room with pizza in it never knowing what's up ahead of their undeserved future. While the kids ate the pizza, the Murder closed the door and took off the took the knife that cuts the pizza. Fred was the first to see that and warned all the others. Chica was the first to get killed because she was eating the pizzas and not paying attention to him. Second was Bonnie because he was frozen with fear, Jackson ran for it but the Murder cornered him and killed him also. Sulfur found a way out in the vents but Vincent got him and killed him. They were stuffed into the animatronics and never heard again. For revenge they work together to kill the security guard like it was a game, making it harder and harder each night. Sulfur was rarely seen and everyone thought it was in their heads. Few people know the story and choose to forget it. The police found Vincent the next day but he never said where he put the bodies of the children. Few have died from the vengeful kids but they kept hoping they would find the murder that took their lives away.


	2. SilverWolfofFlames

I was looking around the crime scene when I found it. It was my fist time on a murder job since I joined the CSI . I think I'm getting ahead of myself here, so let's go back to the beginning.

The name's Adrian, I'm 6 ft and I where black but my shirt is white. I also have navy blue hair and green eyes. Anyways, I took the job because I needed the money. At first I took care of all the work on the computers like info on people or criminal records. I was moved to the murder job because I was spending my time eating donuts at the computer so, sheriff got angry and here I am. I am very

Moving on to what I found. My job was to find some evidence that can lead to the murder of the five kids. I guess I was very lucky because I found a suit with blood on it. A yellow one. I went in for a closer look when the suit twitched and it's eyes started to glow. I took a step back from the demon suit as it looked at me with it's angry eyes. I kind of settled down because it was just staring like it was waiting...

**"who are you" **it says with a mighty demon voice that scared me off my feet. I tried to show no fear and reasoned by saying "I'm Adrian and I'm part of the CSI".

It stared at me for a while with it's soulless eyes. It told me the stories of the innocent kids that died in that pizzeria. I found out that he to was one of the kids. Golden Freddy was isolated from the others and never seen by anyone even the staff forgot about him. Poor kid, in a dark kitchen with nothing but the suit to keep him company. I asked him if he knew the killer that murdered him and his friends but he didn't really know who it was since he is a ghost.

I frowned and asked if there is anything that he remembers. Goldie went to the dark end of the kitchen and presented me a bloody knife. I wrapped it in a cloth that wouldn't be cleaned or mixed with finger prints. I said goodbye and promised that one day they will be avenged.

I ran to the head CSI guy and gave him the evidence that the animatronic gave me. That day we found the person and I was paid a lot. Wasn't the end of it though, I went back and left flowers for the kids. Two each. I saw the bunny look at me through the window and looked away. "I promise" I whispered to myself and I turned to go. After that I would always visit to leave flowers even when they came and made a new one. I would still leave flowers and the animatronics were so friendly around the police.

Our officers came and tested out some new equipment on the toy figures of the animatronics like criminal records. Some of them were ok with it but one had bugs but hey that's a different story for another time.


	3. Rockbrad

"Gotta make it to night 6" I told myself as I checked the cameras as fast as I can. I put the tablet down and checked the doors. **"ah Brady, nice to meet you" **a voice spoke right in front of me. I slowly turned my head to see a yellow bear sitting on my desk. "W-what do you want!" I yell at the bear. "**Oh Brady, Brady,Brady.. do you have any idea who your talking to?**" it chuckled without moving. I shook my head to stop the hallucination in front of my eyes. "**Then again no one knows of me anyways and call me a hallucination**" the head slowly lifted itself and looked at me with dark empty eyes. I back way from the desk and stared in horror at the golden bear. It attacked me and killed me with the most pleasure ever. But wait you say, why are you still continuing? Simple because when that bear killed me it took me to a room hidden away from any place I have seen on the cameras. The room held a box that looked like a present box.

"**Master, I have what you asked for**" Golden Freddy grunted at the box. The top of the box open and a puppet popped up. The puppet's white eyes landed on my limp body and it chuckled then laughed evilly. "_Your time of leaving this hell hole is coming,my loyal slave" _it said with a raspy voice. The puppet took my body and went to the corner of the room where an animatronic black wolf with a grey underbelly layed. Puppet stuffed me down the iron robot wolf.

I grunted and opened my eyes to find I was somewhere else. A forest? I get up and look round the forest. _The floor.. it's carpet like but looks like grass. _I hear a sound coming from a big dark cave. I back away from the cave and hear clanging sounds. I panic and the clanging sounds get louder. "welcome newbie" a voice came from the cave. "**W****ho are you?**" my eyes widen. _Was that my voice? It was deep but not as deep as Golden Freddy._ "the name's X-er but you can call me Frank" a huge brown metal wing came from the cave and stopped right near me like I was supposed to shake it. I raised my hand to meet the wing but stopped when I saw my own furry metal arm and hand. I looked at it for a minute then shrugged it off and shaken the wing with my human but wolf like paw."You must be Slasher or the security guard Brad". Slasher must be my new name now... "**W****here are we?**" I asked with a puzzled face, "**this doesn't look like the place I'm used to**". The winged thing laughed,"this is Wood Hallows and this is part of a bigger place" it stopped laughing and stepped out.

A huge brown scary bat like animatronic came out. On it there was dark brown every where,it's fangs were showing like a saber tooth tiger, the fur around it's neck seemed to be a lighter brown, it's ears looked like it can actually pick up sounds of children from a mile away and his feet were made for running or walking judging by how strong it looks. "let's go meet the others around here, newbie!"it walked right out of a gate like thing. I looked around and my eyes landed on a tank that was right out of me and Frank's place. "guys come out and meet the newbie!" X-er shouted at the tank. The ground shook and a orca animaronic came to our side of the tank. It smiled and lifted itself to the surface. "The name's Riki and your Slasher right?"she sounded like she was echoing then talking. The outfit she was wearing was just a cap hat with the words "Aqua Adventure" on it. I nodded and sat on one of the chairs. "hey Buster come out and show yourself" Riki shouted when she turned her head. All of a sudden a great white shark came swimming towards us. Buster's face had a huge toothy grin on it and he also had a spiked collar. The swimming animatronics actually look like they can swim with no water jets. "Hey,Slasher welcome to the new and bigger Freddy's Water Action Pizzaira , you'll fit in perfectly!" he chuckled and looked at me. "**Are the old animatonics here?**" I nervously questioned. The three animatronics nodded their heads, "but we are the main ones since we are new and all" Riki added. I went on entertaining the kids and killing night guards though I really didn't want to harm them. The others say it's a form of escaping this evil world. I didn't disagree and went on killing more and more people. I attack with my claws and bite security guards to when they go patrol my woods. Yeah the security guards actually could get out of their office to look around for people that could break in.

That gentle men and ladies is how I turned into animatronic and lived like one. I say that I don't like this life but, hey at least I don't have to worry about bills.

* * *

Sorry this took a long time and I hope you enjoy it if you didn't then sorry for a crappy chapter


	4. hangingtree8 (bite of 87)

I knew what happened. People think I didn't remember at all because of my frontal lobe being ripped off right in front of me and being rushed to the hospital.

I watched as my parents fought it out with the top boss of Freddy Fazbear's entertainment and I felt as if he was dodging something. Someone came in to talk to me, it was one of the coworkers of the F. F.E

"Rita are you doing alright?" he asked me sitting down in a chair he pulled up to the hospital bed I was laying on. "I-I'm alright" I choked out as I gazed up at him. He's a brunette with light skin color and with him he had a notepad.

"ok,so I'm here to write down what happened so we know how to fix it" he took out a pen and smiled nicely at me. I nodded and started my telling the story of what all happened to me that day.

It was my birthday and I had a picking of which place to have my party. I chose the new Freddy Fazbear place because it was home to my favorite pirate friend: Foxy! As my parents phoned the place she let me go on in and watch the show while my Mom took care of the party. My Dad took care of what type of pizza we were going to eat. I walked around the place in search of Foxy and found him laying on the ground. I fixed my black bandana with a pink skull on my black hair and went on to hug him. He's eyes looked at me and he did nothing but stare at who was hugging him.

"Hey thar little lass, be you here t' see old Foxy" he spoke with happiness. I cleared my voice, "aye captain!". He chuckled and sat up. Foxy went in a far corner and brought back a pink Foxy plushie.

"I brought you this as a token for your birthday" he handed the plushie to me. I was really happy about the Foxy plushie and we stayed having all kinds of fun though in my purple dress I couldn't do much but I still had fun. Little did I know the new and improved Foxy renamed Mangle was watching what we did with jealously. Then it happened, the mangled fox straight up attacked me when she got right in front of me when Foxy went and took a break because of his servers locking on him. The blood rushed down my face and I passed out with my pink Foxy plush in my hand. I think Foxy found me and put me out in the open so someone will see.

A girl screamed and pointed at my passed out body. As far as I know I was rushed to the hospital. The boss found out it was one of the new animatronics fault and discarded them to be taken apart. Foxy and the others were transported to another place because the new one was shut down.

The guy stopped writing and kindly smiled like a father would to a daughter.

"Foxy will be carefully taken care of as long as I live on this earth" he said with a soothing voice,"just for you and you alone"

I smiled more and hugged the pink Foxy plush in my hand.

"If you don't mind me asking" I spoke up, "who are you"

He put the note pad in his jacket and stood up.

"To my Boss's workers I'm the coworker who secondly owns the place but to the security guards I'm the guy on the phone" he answered with a kind voice and thanked me for telling him what happened. He walked out and closed the door behind him


End file.
